After White Day
After White Day ~Heart-pounding Daily Life~ After WD Ch. 1 ~Lingering Happiness~ Demi: (Let's see. I should write some more responses tonight...) I decide to reread the letters I received on White Day and write some responses. Sofiero: "Being with you gets me so hyped, Commander! That's why I can work so hard!" Bud: "I'm really grateful to you for accepting me even if I'm not good at communicating. Thank you." Baltika: "I RESPECT YOU MORE THAN MASTER, COMMANDER. COMMANDER IS AN EXCELLENT COMMANDER" Miller: "It makes me really happy that you always read the letters I write on expeditions." Kona: "I'm happy that you always praise my cleaning skills. If you ever have any cleaning questions, ask me any time." Sol: "Sol did some part-time work to pay for this pigeon nya! Just for you, Commander. It's special nya." Demi: Hehehe... No matter how many times I read them, I end up smiling each time. (Even if grinning alone in my room is probably kind of creepy.) I never really got letters like this back in my regular lifestyle. And to get so many of them all at once like this... Demi: Let's read a little bit more... Newton: "Yo! Sending you my feelings by pigeon! I'm always relying on you, my skilled Commander!" Orval: "I'm having so much fun being able to go to so many places! Thanks a bunch, Demi!" Lambic: "Your daily deeds are performed very admirably. Let us continue to work together for the sake of this nation." Duvel: "This pigeon message is sent to you with much gratitude and respect for what you do." Blue Moon: "Th a nk z" San Miguel: (The stationary is full of drawings that seem to be portraits of me.) Demi: (I definitely plan to write them back, but I really want to give my all for everyone's sake...) To be continued. After WD Ch. 2 ~Sharing Happiness~ Trappe: I feel like my results were better today than usual... Demi: Really? I'm glad to hear that! Schwarz: Hmm. I was able to concentrate more today, oddly enough. It's all thanks to your precise support. Demi: Thank you very much! Ringnes: You seem to be doing well, Demi. Demi: Yes! I want to put more effort into helping everyone in the squad! Carlsberg: Hmph! Well, isn't that admirable of you. Not a bad goal. Demi: No way!?! Demi: Did you actually just praise me!? Carlsberg: Hmph! Don't get ahead of yourself. I said it wasn't bad, but I didn't say it was good. Stella: Huh! Coming from you, Carlsberg, that's really high praise! Stella: Tiger's out on an expedition, I gotta send a pigeon over and tell him right away! Carlsberg: Wha-!? Stella, when did you... Stella: Oh, I've been training right here this whole time. Coors: Nyaha! I saw it too nya. Carlsberg getting all shy! Carlsberg: I did no such thing! Ringnes: Hahaha. There's nothing wrong with that, Carlsberg. I'm happy to see you guys getting along too. Demi: I'm happy too. I want to try even harder now. Carlsberg: S-sure. Well. You should remain devoted to that. Demi: (...This really is a great workplace.) Back then, I could only stand there completely dumbfounded. But now, I'm grateful. Demi: (Oh, yeah. I should send a pigeon over to the priest and give him my thanks too.) I've already sent off all the pigeons I had to reply to everyone, so I'll go rent another from the pigeon store on my way home. To be continued. After WD Ch. 3 ~White Pudding of Happiness~ Anchor: I'd like the usual 2 liters of milk, and a milk pudding too! Floris: Here you go. Thanks again. Anchor: Hehe. I measured myself yesterday and I grew 1 cm! It's all thanks to your place's special milk! Floris: Congratulations! I'm happy to hear you say that... Demi: (Ah, the farm's store is open...) As I was on my way to rent a pigeon, I found an open street stall for the farm. Karhu: I'd like a dozen milk puddings, and bacon and ham too please. Rochefort: A milk pudding and one butter, please. Demi: (Looks like business is going great.) As I stand there gazing over at the fun, lively atmosphere... Pat! Leffe: Fufu. Good work today, Commander. Demi: Oh! Good work. Leffe-san, are you out shopping too? Leffe: Yes. I'm here with... Erdinger: Heya Demi! Demi: Erdinger! Erdinger: Did you come to buy some milk pudding too? This place's pudding is so good! Demi: No, I was just looking since it seemed pretty crowded. Is it really that delicious? Erdinger: Ah, you don't know about it? It's been really popular lately. Leffe: It's the farm's new product, Floris-san thought it up. Leffe: Leviathan likes it too, always stocking up his fridge with it. Erdinger: The priest even seems to like it too. I saw him coming here last week in disguise to buy some. Demi: In... disguise...? (...He's really overthinking things.) Erdinger: By the way, are you free tonight? Demi: Huh? Leffe: We're on our way to bring some milk pudding over to Singha-san's place. Erdinger: We both miraculously had some free time tonight. Of course, that means we gotta drink! Right? Erdinger: It'd definitely be even more fun with you around too. Demi: Sounds great! I'd love to come. I accepted their invite and went along with them... And I had a really great time at Singha-san's shop. But, Singha-san... He caught me by surprise and my ears were taken advantage of... The next day. I brought a bunch of milk pudding over to the priest as a souvenir, and conveyed my gratitude to him directly. The end. Category:Event Stories